The Vampire And Demon Wars!
by aurorabeam
Summary: When 3 girls are randomlly sucked in the demons world, they meet 3 boys and thus begins Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

_'thinking'_

_"talking"_

_'Inner Voice'_

_Based of me and my two school BFFs, just a made up Story Made by Me and my Friends and it is Fictional!!_

!The Dark Vampire Princesses, Story!

Chapter One

Within Three Particular Bedrooms You Could Only Hear one thing...

beep. beep.

beep. beep.

beep. beep.

beep. bee-CRUNCH

"Oh!, I heard you the first time you stupid alarm clock!" Yelled a Red-Haired Girl.

(Snapshot: Name: Scarlet, Nickname: Shadow, Attitude: Stubborn, Quick Tempered, Evil And

A little bit Hyper at Times, Oldest Of the Three People, Hair-Color: Apple Red Hair with Black Streaks, Eyes: Light Blue Eyes. Oh and Shes a Vampire to Boot!)

"Shut Up Stupid Clock!" Yelled a Bluenette Haired Girl.

(Snapshot: Name: Magenta, Nickname: Meg, Attitude: Crazy, Also Quick Tempered, And Hyper, 2nd Oldest of the Three, Hair-Color: Blueish-Black hair with White Streaks, Eyes: Smith Green Eyes. And Shes is also a Vampire!)

"Ahhhh!!" Screamed a Light Brown Haired Girl, Who had Just Fallen off The Bed.

(SnapShot: Name: Lime, Nickname: Limey, Attitude: Funny, Crazy, Weird and Hyper,

Youngest of the Three, Hair-Color: Light Brown With Lime Green Streaks, Eyes: Hazel.

And of Course shes a Vampire.)

5,

4,

3,

2,

1...

SLAM, all three Girls Slamed their Doors to get changed for School.

(Snapshot: Uniform: Black Short Skirt, White and Red Top with a Black Jacket)

Scarlet Was the First One out of her room into the Dining Room for breakfast.

As she sat down, Magenta walked into the room.

"Yo" Said Magenta.

"Hn" Replied Scarlet.

'Who The Heck Does She think she is!! Not Even saying a Simple Hi, Hmph' Thought Magenta's Inner. '_well I think she is just grumpy' _thought Magenta Calmy. 'Well I think She Just Being a Jer-'

Magenta's Inner didn't get too finish as Lime Walked in To the room, She sat down.

"Hi Meg!" Said Lime.

"Yo" Said Magenta.

"Hi Sha-" Lime didn't get to Finish as Scarlet Walked out of the room.

"Don't mind her shes just Grumpy" Replied Magenta.

_'Scarlet's Thoughts'_

_'Ugh, Another day of annoying people and constant talking, it should be illegal to talk that much in the morning.' _

_'As I sat down I heard Meg come in but I didn't really care, She Greeted me and I replied with my normal 'Hn' as my greeting, I could tell that her Inner was probably getting mad, I was about to leave when Lime Came in And greeted Meg and then went to greet me but I already knew what she was gonna say so I just left'._

_' End of Scarlets Thoughts'_

_'__Magenta's Thoughts'_

_'You Know, I should really call my Boyfriend, I kicked him in the Shin, Then I Stood him at the movies for talking to Karin, Ugh that ugly playgirl that flirts with all the Cute Guys'_

_'I Walked In too see Scarlet Already Eating so I thought she didn't know I was there because She didn't look at me, so I said my Awesome 'Yo' and as a Reply I got a Stinkin 'Hn' as a reply! She must be more Grumpier then usual'._

_'End of Megenta's Thoughts'_

_'__Lime's Thoughts'_

_'Ouch! Thats gonna leave a mark. Stupid Alarm clock! I hope theres some ice packs in the freezer, Anyway, Who The Heck Put the Alarm Clock So close to my Ear!'_

_'I walked into the Dining Room smiling but then I felt that Meg's Inner was Mad, so I guessed_

_Scarlet didn't Reply with a word just her usual 'Hn' as always anyway so I walked in and I greeted meg and was about to greet Scarlet but she didn't let me because she walked out to the Limo _(Hint Hint on what type of Citizen they are) _and then I heard Meg say something like 'Don't mind her shes just Grumpy'._


	2. Chapter 2

!School Officaly Sucks!

Chapter Two

As the other two girls walked into the limo to see a impatient Scarlet in the Limo with a Dark Aura Around Her, Lime Tripped Over The Limo Step.

(Sweatdrop)

"...O...K..." Said Scarlet and Magenta Akwardly.

"hehehehe" Lime Laughed Nervously and Stepped into the Limo WITHOUT tripping.

"sigh Can we go?" Scarlet Asked.

"Yeah, Go already Driver!" Kinda Yelled Magenta.

"Muh Huuh" The Driver Coughed

"Please?" Said Scarlet, Lime and Magenta.

At School

The Girls Walked To the Doors of Their Beloved "Cough"Annoying"Cough"

School of Mazria Academy, Yes they have to stay there for a Year Because its just after Summer Break. They Recived Glares from the Girls and Whistles From the Boys (as usual). (Of Course Theirs The Boy Leaders In the Academy but thats not For this Chapter), The Girls Walked all The way up 5 Sets of Stairs.

"Damn they Need an Elevator!" Complained Magenta.

"Yeah" Lime and Scarlet Agreed.

"Oh Joy Here Comes Miss Glasses-Thinks-Shes-Hot-But-Shes-Not-Girl" Scarlet Kinda Shouted loud Enough for Karin To Hear.

"Why Don't we Call her Miss Pris?" Asked Lime.

Scarlet and Magenta Laughed and then Karin Pushed her way infront of the Girls.

"Hi Dorkness Group" Karin said in a Fake Cheery Tone.

"Yawn is that all you've got Karin?" Asked Scarlet in a Sarcastic Tone.

Karin Then Attempted something that no one expected her to do.

She tried to Punch Scarlet.. Bad Move..Lets She how this works out..

All the people around then Go "OH" or "HUH" but Scarlet Knew she was gonna try to Punch her so she was Ready.

Scarlet Grabbed Karin's Fist and Threw her Across the Hall, Flat into the Wall, then into the Dumpster. Ouch Thats Gotta Hurt!

"Miss Dimens!!" A Voice Screeched. Mrs.Clades

"Uh oh" The Three Girls Said At the Same Time.

"Detention In my Office After School!" Mrs.Clades Yelled.

"WHAT!?" Scarlet, Lime and Magenta all Yelled again at the same time.

"You Hear me" Mrs.Clades Stated and Walked away.

"Oh" Lime Said but was Interupted By Magenta.

"My" Magenta Said But again was Interupted by Scarlet.

"Friken" Scarlet Said

"GOD!!" They all said Together, it seemed you could hear that all over the world.


	3. Chapter 3

!Detention to...Demon World?!

In The Detention Classroom

"So" Lime Stated.

"Friken" Said Magenta.

"Bored" Said Scarlet.

Scarlet Got up and Drew a circle on the Chalkbored.

"Whats that for Scarlet?" Lime Asked.

"A Game" Scarlet Replied.

"A Game?" Magenta Asked

"Yep, all you gotta do is throw the chalk into the circle" Scarlet Said.

"Well thats Easy" Lime Said as she picked a Piece of Chalk and Threw it at the Circle, but it Missed.

"Heh not so easy after all ain't it" Scarlet Teased.

"Let me try" Magenta said and Scarlet gave her a pice of Chalk.

Magenta Threw it and hit the center.

"Woot I Am the Kin-" Magenta was Interupted by a Very Bright White Light.

"What the Heck?!" Scarlet Yelled but then the three Passed out for an unknown reason.

Meanwhile In the Demon World Castle

"Will you Guys stop running around?" Asked a Very Annoyed Voice.

(Snapshot: Name: Soren Bizere, Nickname: Sor, Attitude: Wise an Patient Because he has 2 younger Demon Brothers that act like Freaks, And when he gets mad he really gets **MAD**, Heir to the Throne and Oldest in the Family, Hair-color: Blood-Red Hair, Eyes: Black-ish Brown (Red When Mad), And he is The Next Demon King but he is Currently a Prince, Pet: Black Dragon named Dezest (I Will Call Him Fluffy! MWHAHAHA...opps)

"No! Its Fun Chasing the Pathetic Demons!" Yelled a High-Pitched Voice.

(Snapshot: Name: Chaos Bizere, Nickname: None, Attitude: Unpatient, Hyper and Quick-Tempered, Is Second Oldest in the Family, Hair-Color: Shadow Green (Very Dark Green, Almost Black), Eye Color: Blackish-Purple (Red when Mad), Is A Demon Prince and if Soren Dies he Will Become the Heir, Pet: Black Pheonix named Zire.

"Laughs Yeah its Really Fun" Yelled A bit Less Annoying Voice but Still High-Pitched.

(Snapshot: Name: Darez Bizere, Nickname: Darz, Attitude: Tricky, Clever, Hyper and Fast at Getting in Trouble with his Brother Chaos, Youngest in The Family and if Soren And Chaos Died He Would Become The Heir, Hair-Color: Very Dark Blue with a Tint of Red, Eye-Color: Blackish-Green (Red When Mad), is a Demon Prince, Pet: Black Three Headed Dog named Farly.

Back To the Strange Light

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Scarlet, Lime and Magenta.

1,

2,

3,

4,

5,

"OWW!" Screamed Lime Because Scarlet and Magenta Landed on Top of Her.

Lime at the Bottom then Magenta and Scarlet at the Top.

"Hehe Thanks For Breaking my Fall you Guys" Scarlet Smiled Nervously.

Magenta and Lime Sent Death Glares at Scarlet but then notice there not in Detention anymore.

"uuuuuhhhhh where are we?" Asked Magenta.

"Ummm a really real life looking haunted house?" Lime Answered.

Magenta and Scarlet Sweatdrop.

"Umm I think the sign says 'Welcome to the...'

"what does it say Scarlet?" Magenta and Lime Asked.

"D-D-D-DEMON WORLD?!" Scarlet Shrieked.

Then They all Blacked out because someone knocked them out.

Back at Castle

"Sire, I found these three people roaming around the castle" Said a Man in All Black.

"Throw'em in the Duengeon" Soren said Boredly.

"Yes Sire" Answered the Man.

'_Hmmm I wonder what their punishment should be' _Soren thought evilly.

With the Girls

"Ugh my head hurts" said Scarlet.

_'Where are magenta and lime?' _Scarlet thought _'Maybe they were ambushed'_

"Good your awake" said Soren. Scarlet Jumped at the sudden voice.

"What do you want?" Asked Scarlet.

"To Punish You" Said Soren.

"And why is That" Asked Scarlet.

"Because I'm Bored" Answered Soren.

"...Your...So...Gonna...Die..." Said Scarlet.

"Oh Am I? oh I'm Shaking with Fear" Soren Said Sarcasticly

_'Who the Heck does he think he is? the King of the friken world?!' _Screamed Scarlets Inner.

'_Shut Up Now Inner' Said Scarlet. __'Tch, Fine'_ Answered Scarlets Inner Madly.

In a Flash Scarlet Punched Soren Into The wall but Soren Punched Her right back and well that pretty much repeated for 20 minutes before they were out of breath.

"Jerk" Said Scarlet.

"Hag" Said Soren.

"Fag" Said Scarlet.

"Dobe" Said Soren.

"Idiot" Said Scarlet.

"Moron" Said Soren.

"Chicken" Said Scarlet.

"Pansy" Said Soren.

"Prick" Said Scarlet.

They Kept Going until Soren Had to go to his Quarters again.

"Baka" Scarlet yelled at him before he left.

Soon after she fell asleep.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN TO BE CONTINUED

Priview of next Chapter

In the next chapter Magenta meets Chaos and Lime meets Darez. Well thats gonna be One heck of a Battle but You'll have to wait till were done the next Chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

!COOL-AIDE MAN APPEARS!

!Chapter Four!

...

...

...

...OK STOP WITH THE FRIKEN SILENCE!!

Thanks you.

On with the story!

In Meg's Dungeon

"...Ugh I feel dirty!" Magenta whined.

"Well thats a great way to wake up" Said Chaos.

"Who the Heck are you" Asked Magenta.

"Someone cleaner the you" Said Chaos.

"Mumbled Jerk" Whispered Magenta.

"Oh very mature" Insulted Chaos.

"Look whos talk Shorty" Shot back Magenta.

"Excuse me I'm only 4 inches shorter then you!" Yelled Chaos.

"oh sureeee" Said Magenta sarcasticlly.

"Oh yeahhh BUSHY BROWS!" Yelled Chaos.

Magenta Tackled Chaos and they started fighting for 3 hours.

okkkkkkkk lets go to Limey.

"Hears Growl Oh Man I'm Starved!" Complained Lime.

"...Ok then..." Said Darez

"Hey do you have some food" Asked Lime

"Maybeeee" Said Darez.

"Give it!!" Yelled/Asked Lime.

"Excuse me?" Said Darez.

"Pleaseeeee?" Begged Lime.

"Maybeee" Darez said as he walked in but he tripped over a brick, sending the food up. (Whatever goes up, must come down)

Audience Sweatdropped

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!" Screamed Lime.

She got some but of course she being crazy, one hit the center of her forehead.

Again Audience Sweatdrops

Well least there not Fighti-

Lime Tackled Darez for getting honey in her hair. and well darez just wanted to fight so he tackled her back and well that continued for like...ever.

Nevermind about the not fighting part.

ok to the long waited Scarlet and Soren

They Overheard everything and they were making O.o faces.

"I hate siblings" they said together then both nodded together.

Then something unexepected happened...you'll never guess what it was!

"Oh Yeahhh" Cool-aide man said crashing though the wall.

"..." Silence

"My" said Scarlet.

"Day is" Said Soren.

"So Weird..." Said Scarlet.

"Anyway back to...ok what were we doing just now?" Asked Soren.

"Having Dinner I think" Said Scarlet. 'maybe I shouldn't tell him we were just going to have a death match' Scarlet Thought 'Ditto' Said Scarlet's Inner.

"Ok so wheres the kitchen?" Asked Scarlet.

Again something weird happened...And I know what your thinking and its not cool-aide man.

"My thoughts Exactly!!" Yelled Lime, who had Darez in a tight Headlock.

"Bro...ther...He..lp.." Choked out Darez

"Ok lets get some breakfast" Innterupted Scarlet.

Scarlet Grabbed Sorens Shirt Coller and pulled him in front to lead them to the kitchen.

"Hey wait you guys!" Said Magenta and Chaos who looked a bit shocked.

"ummm...Bro when did cool-aide man get in the castle?" Asked Chaos.

"Yeah we had to Friken ask him for directions sis!" Yelled Magenta.

"How the heck should I know" Said Soren and Scarlet.

'It sucks being the oldest' thought Soren and Scarlet. 'No Duh' Said their inners.

"Anyway I'm friken starved!" Whined Lime and Darez.

"Shut up Babys!" Said Soren and Scarlet.

"Ok...Then..." Said Magenta and Chaos.

Meanwhile tooo Cool-aide man!!

"ohhh Yeahhhhh" Said a Drunk Cool-aide man who raided the kitchen.

Back to the Siblings

"Here we are and there should be some foo-" Soren stopped and Scarlet and Him Starred wide-eyed at cool-aide man.

"man I feel sorry for you cool-aid man" Said Magenta and Chaos.

And There was 2 very very dark presences in the room. wonder who that wa- oh wait ditto its-

"AHHHHHHH LETS HUNT HIM DOWN!!" Screched Lime.

"BECAUSE HE STOLE THE FOOD!!" Screched Darez.

Find out what happens to Cool-aide man in the next chapter and the girls find out there...DUN DUN DUNNNN!!


	5. Chapter 5

!Princesses and Princes!

Back to the Hunt

"Grrrrr" were heard by two very hungry people. and it was Limey and Darz!!

"Oh Nooooo" Said a very drunk and scared Cool-aide man.

"Yawn Hey, Chaos can I actually have a guest room to sleep in" Asked Magenta.

"Sure" Said Chaos.

"Can I Soren?" Asked A Very Sleepy Scarlet.

"No" Said Soren plainly.

"What!? Why!?" Asked/Yelled Scarlet.

"Because I don't want to" Said Soren.

"Tch, Fine, I'll sleep in Lime's room, Your alright with that right Lime?" Said Scarlet.

"uhh...no" Said Lime.

''Excuse me" Said a Very Crankey Scarlet.

"Yes, Please don't hurt me!" Said Lime.

Scarlet Smiled.

"No Problem, but I get the bed" Said Scarlet cheerfully as she walked away.

"When there asleep lets hunt Cool-Aide man Down!" Whispered Lime to Darez.

"K" Replied Darez.

But little did they know Scarlet and Soren over heard!

'Whatever I'll let Lime go n her Scavengerhunt' Scarlet thought tiredly

'Mwuhahahahahhahahaha' Soren thought.

With Magenta

"Frik I'm Lost" Yelled Magenta.

Then 30 maids pointed to a guest room.

"Thanks" Said Magenta and she sweatdropped.

With Scarlet

shes sleeping in Lime's Room and she is having a nightmare.

_nightmare: "Where Am I?" Said Scarlet and she heard her voice Echo. Then Suddenly she felt a pain in her Wrist. "What the Heck?!" Screamed Scarlet. "Owww it burns" Scarlet Cried. As she sobbed she realized that was in a duengon now. "W-W-Where A-am I?" Asked a Scared Scarlet. "Come here in 3 days time or you will die got it?" The Voice Said. "H-H-Hai (Yes)" Scarlet said. Then the Voice Threw a Dagger at her that hit her cheek _and she Woke up Sweating from the nightmare. She noticed Lime wasn't there and she started Crying.

Boo Hoo.

Lime & Darez

"Ok Where is that Soon-To-Be-Dead-Cool-Aide-Man?" Asked Lime.

"Dunno" Replied Darez.

Little did they know that shadow was following them, guess who? S.O.R.E.N thats who!

"Oh Yeahhh" Said Cool-Aide man.

"There you are you Cool-Aide-Kitchen-Raider-Man" Said Lime.

Soren Sweatdropped in the shadows.

"Ahhhhhhh" Lime Screamed as she Attacked Cool-Aide Man.

"Woooooooo" Said Darez as He Joined in.

"hahahhahahah" Soren Broke out laughing at the site of them fighting.

"Whos There?" Asked Lime.

"Soren" Said Darez.

"Good thing I got a picture so I can Blackmaid you" Said Soren.

"Grr Your Dead!" Said Lime.

Lime Chased Soren with no Sucsess and Went to her room to see a sleeping Scarlet with red streaks down her face from crying. _'wooh what happened' _thought lime_'Dunno' _Said Lime's Inner '_I'll ask Scarlets Inner' _Yelled Limes Inner. _'k I'm going to bed' _thought Lime.

Far Away Vampire Castle

"Duke Elliot did you Contact the Eldest Princess?" Asked a Lady Around 13 or 14

(Snapshot: Malina Delen, Nickname: Mal , Creature: Vampire, Favorite Power: Fly, Venim, and Ice, Hair-Color: Dark Purple with Red Streaks. Eye-Color: Shadow Brown Eyes (Very Dark Brown). Is The Vampire Princesses Head Assistant, If all Three Vampire Princesses were To die She Would have a Chance to be Queen.)

"Yes, Malina I have" Said Duke Elliot (He's not a main character so he's not in the story much and he Dosen't have a Snapshot)

"Good, I can't wait to meet them!" Squealed Malina.

'Ugh She Squeals to loud' thought Duke Elliot.

In The Scadian Beach (Scadian is the Central City in the Demon World)

"I Love the Beach" Said A Blonde Girl

(Snapshot: Aqua Marin, Nickname: Mar, Creature: Mermaid in Water & Human on Land, Favorite Power: Siren Voice, Hair-Color: Blonde with Violet Streaks, Eye-Color: Aqua. Is A Mermaid Princess and Heir to The Marin Throne and is an only Child.)

"Same" Said a Violet Haired Girl.

(Snapshot: Violet Merin, Nickname; Vio, Creature Mermaid in Water & Human on Land, Favorite Power: Slash Wave, Hair-Color: Violet with Blonde Streaks, Eye-Color: Violet. Is A Mermaid Princess and Heir to The Merin Throne and is Only Child.)

Back To The Demon Castle

in a Small Room

"Sigh I'm so Tired" Said a Voice.

(Snapshot: Rina, Nickname: Rin, Creature: Demon Servant, Favorite Power: Aroma Trance, Hair-Color: Short Brown hair, Eye-Color: Green, Is Soren, Chaos and Darez Servant, And is Friends With Violet and Aqua.)

With Scarlet, Lime and Magenta

"You Guys We Have to leave this place" Said Scarlet sternly.

'Why?" Asked Magenta and Lime.

"Cause we need to go south till we reach a place called Dreaderin" Said Scarlet.

"..." letting it process through their brain...Loading...Loading...Loading...COMPLET!

"What?!" Yelled Magenta and Lime

" We Have to" Said Scarlet

"Why" Asked Lime.

"...Because..Where...V-V-V-V-V-vampire P-P-P-P-Princesses" Said Scarlet.

5...

4...

3...

2..

1.

0

"Really" Asked Lime.

"Apparently, look at our wrists, I read in a book that only royal vampires have it" Explained Scarlet.

"Cool" Said Magenta.

"Bed time we leave tommorow Morning" Said Scarlet

"Ok" Said Magenta and Lime

Next Chapter Preview: The Girls Travel and meet...Madusa!! no no Just kidding they meet the just as weird Malina!


	6. Chapter 6

!Kingdom of Dreadrin (or Kingdom of Vampires)!

"f-fianlly...were...h-here" Panted Lime, Magenta and Scarlet.

then the three passed out from exhaustion at the gate of the Vampire Kingdom.

:about 3 or 4 hours later:Scarlet's room:

"My head hurts" Scarlet said as she woke up.

"hehe, Welcome to the kingdom Scarlet" Said the Queen of the Kingdom of Dreadrin.

(Snapshot: Name: Queen Emerald , Nickname: Ema, Eye-Color: Greenish blue, Hair-Color: Dirty Blond (Blonde with some brown in it), Lime & Magenta & Scarlet's real mother, All powerfull, Queen of all Vampires, Kind but Argues alot with the Demon King)

"Huh? how did you know my name? and whats your name?" Asked Scarlet,

"I'm Emerald, and I'm your mother! "Emerald said Excitedly.

"really? I thought our mother died.." Said Scarlet.

"I had to erase your memories of this world and send you to the human world when you were all children" Confessed Emerald.

"oh, well that explains alot!" Scarlet said smiling.

"Now lets go see lime" said Emerald.

"what about Magenta?" Asked Scarlet.

"I sent our head assistant to go see her" Explained Emerald.

"oh ok" Said Scarlet.

They started walking towards Lime's room

:Magenta's Room:

"Ugh I have a horrible headache!" Complained Magenta.

"I see your awake Princess Magenta" Said Malina.

"Who are you and how the heck do you know my name?" Asked Magenta.

"I'm Malina! and I'm yours, your sisters and your mother's head assistant!" Squealed Malina.

"oh oka- wait did you say mother??" Asked Magenta shocked.

"Yes, Queen Emerald!" Said/Squealed Malina.

"eh? I'll have to talk to scarlet about this" Whispered Magenta.

"now please get dressed and I'll bring you to the Dining hall" Malina Said.

"Okay" Said Magenta.

Magenta got dressed and walked with Malina to the Dining Hall.

:Lime's Room:

...Hey shouldn't lime be awake??...1...2...3...4...5

BAM

Lime had just fallen of the bed AGAIN (look back to chapter 1)

"owwww! why do I always fall off beds" Whined Lime.

"Limes your Finally awake" Said Scarlet as she walked in.

"Hey Scarlet! Glad your alright!" Said Lime.

"Lime, this is Queen Emerald, She's also ou-" Scarlet was cut off by Lime.

"wow Scarlet you look like her except for the hair!" Said Lime.

"as I was saying she's out mother" Said Scarlet.

"Nice to see you again Lime" Said Emerald Giggling.

"wow your pretty!" Said Lime.

"thank you, now lets go to the Dining Hall" Said Emerald.

"okay" said Lime and Scarlet together.

They Waled to the Dining Hall

:Dining Hall:

They all walk into the room at the same time, The girls rush together and start talking.

"did you know that Emerald's our mother Magenta?" Said Lime and Scarlet together.

"This girl name Malina told me that" Said Magenta.

"Madweba!" The girls said together and laughed.

"girls" Said Emerald.

"yes?" said Scarlet, Lime and Magenta.

"you have a mission" said Emerald.

"what?" said Scarlet Surprised.

"Really?" asked lime.

"Cool, when do we start?" Asked Magenta.

"Tommorow Morning, Pack tonight and sleep well girls" Emerald said as she smiled and patted the girls on the head and walked off. The girls went to bed an hour later thinking of all the things they found out.

!Preview!

DUN Dun dun...Soren, Chaos and Darez's Father returns, The Boys find out that Scarlet, Magenta and Lime are missing. The six of them start their adventures!


End file.
